


Comradery

by Otterman_Empire



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman_Empire/pseuds/Otterman_Empire
Summary: The short and sweet tale told from the point of view of a loyal companion to the Solider in Blue thats come to save the commonwealth.
Relationships: Dogmeat & Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat & Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fallout February 2020





	Comradery

It was an old gas station even in its prime, the owner ran a body shop and maintained a small carport which was mostly used by the citizens of Sanctuary. Its bright red rocket was its namesake, and remained still in its now slightly dilapidated post nuclear bombing state, 

The red rockets only residents now are a pod of mole rats and a surprisingly healthy non feral German Shepherd. A man of his own, who mostly spent lazy days basking in the sun that filtered through broken windows and terrorized the unfortunate mole rat who wandered too close. 

He ushered in the newest settlers of Sanctuary like he was born for it. A sad couple, a reenactor, a mechanic and an older woman who reminded him of his name. Dogmeat joined this rag tag bunch into the cul de sac, and watched the reenactor start to set up a base around the yellow house with the workbenches. 

They had all been settling down around a fire that evening when they heard movement coming from the house across from them. A Mr.Handy had burst out of the house and stared at them, frozen. Dogmeat sat up and met the sacred gaze of Mr.Handy before laying his head back down on his paws and slightly wagging his tail. He watched the leader get up and great the Mr. Handy and converse till the warmth of the fire lulled him back into sleep.

Dogmeat had been around the sanctuary for a long time. Mama Murphy keeps insisting it's because he is waiting for the blue soldier. Dogmeat didn't really know why he’d said but he did enjoy the constant doting from Codsworth and being able to go on patrol with the General when he wasn't couped up in his office pouring over information and maps. 

It was a cool winter afternoon when they heard the screeching of metal and a pained out cry from just outside Sanctuary. Preston and him took off towards to the sound with weapons raised, only to find a woman dressed in a blue vault suit sat collapsed on a metal plate covered in what looked like bug goo, clutching a small pistol. They were both startled when she stood up and leveled her pistol at Preston with unsettling skill. 

She trembled with rage and teetered the line of exhaustion, her hair had fallen out of what was likely a neat bun, it was white and spattered with blood, her hands white knuckled the pistol, fingers grubby and knuckles broken, clear tear tracks went through the dust and grime of the vault. Dogmeat was enthralled with her, he had found his reason to have stayed in Sanctuary, he was going to protect this person with everything he had.

Dogmeat had stopped paying attention to anything going on between this woman and the general, but wagged his tail and followed closely when they started back to sanctuary, and he sat on the porch in front of the blue house that Codsworth had come out of so long a go. He said there long after she refused to leave the building, he could hear her crying and he had tried to get in on multiple attempts but was always thwarted by doors or Codsworth.

She was in there for about two days, and he had almost gotten in when Codsworth was filling buckets of water for a bath, but decided to stop when Codsworth dragged him away and came close to trapping him inside the yellow house.

“Stop.” it was short and stern, Codsworth had had enough of his tomfoolery. He decided to wander around in the gardens and along the walls of sanctuary till the sun rose. 

He watched her enter the generals office and when she came out she was set on a mission. She left sanctuary with the the points of a settlement not too far off, and Dogmeat had decided he’d follow her. Protect her.


End file.
